


A very happy day

by LegendsofSnark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Stephen just wants to spoil Tony.





	A very happy day

Just like any other holiday, Stephen had seen it all. He's lived long enough to witness the birth of many of them. Especially Valentine's day. 

 

Of course, he was never one to care that much about the holiday, not having that much reason but it's when he met Tony that all of that actually changed. 

 

At 1500 plus years, Stephen had lovers that he's regretted losing but none of them tugged at his heart the way that Tony did. He met the man back in the 1990s, shortly after Tony had lost his parents and the man was lost, heading down a path of destruction before Stephen found him, took him under his wing and gave him the life that most had dreamed of. 

 

It wasn't until Tony began aging that Stephen realized that Tony was the one that he wanted to be with for the rest of eternity and though his blood would sustain Tony as long as he drank a sip every day it wouldn't be the same. 

 

Tony would eventually tire and he would want to leave. Stephen couldn't handle that, he couldn't handle losing Tony, ever. 

 

When the man hit forty-five he had came to Stephen with one request. 

 

Turn me into a vampire. 

 

_ I'm aging, you're not and I know the blood will keep me alive for as long as I drink a sip of it a day but it's not a guarantee and I want to be with you forever.  _

 

That night they made love all night and by midnight Stephen had turned him into a vampire. He laid next to Tony while the man went through the change, holding him close to his chest. 

 

Now, it's been a year since all of that happened and Tony adjusted perfectly to being a vampire. Forever frozen at forty-five Tony knew all the tricks and trades to make sure that no one realized that he was actually a vampire. 

 

And for his love, for Tony. Stephen would make sure that he made Tony's first Valentine's day as a vampire the best that he's ever had. 

 

“Time for the day to start love.” Stephen whispered in Tony's ear. They didn't need to sleep but that didn't mean that Tony didn't enjoy keeping up the charade. Especially since they lived in a tower that held some of the world's most prominent figures and some of them knew Tony and often liked to rush into his condo. Especially his best friend. 

 

_ Well you did that to yourself. You knew to knock Rhodey. Not my fault you got an eyeful of Stephen fucking me into the mattress.  _

 

Needless to say, Rhodey always knocked when he came onto Tony's floor for now on. 

 

“Five more minutes Stephen.” Tony mumbled. He peeked and grinned at Stephen standing over him in the bed. 

 

“Honestly Tony? We're going to do this?” 

 

A hand ran down Tony's back. The younger vampire squirmed under the touch and turned onto his back. “Cheater. I need my beauty sleep.” 

 

“You're forever forty-five. You will not get any more beautiful than you already are my love. Now up. I have a day of spoiling to get to. You deserve nothing but the best.” 

 

Tony reached out a hand and pulled Stephen on top of him. “I would much rather spend the day fucking you.” 

 

Stephen leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. 

 

“I have plans for you. Dinner, movies. Massages and everything. I want to spoil you.” 

 

“Spoiling me would be getting that little black box of ours and keeping me tied to the bed all day while you used it. I'm just saying.” 

 

Stephen got up, sat on the edge of the bed and hope ran through Tony's eyes. “Spoiling you is a much better idea than fucking you until you can no longer walk my love.” 

 

“Okay! Okay. An idea. Fuck me first spoil me later?” 

 

Tony began to beg and Stephen was weak when it came to that. The young vampire sat up and crawled slowly towards Stephen. 

 

He loved Tony so much, a heart that no longer beat he was sure it did whenever Tony was near him. 

 

“Come on baby. Little black box first and the  you can spend the entire spoiling me however you want.” 

 

A hand ran down Stephen's chest. He flicked open one of the buttons on the night shirt that he wore and began massaging his stomach. 

 

“I'll be such a good boy for you. Valentine's day is the day of love and showing your partner affection. Well I want to be ravished until the cows come home.” 

 

Stephen sighed. He pulled Tony gently off of him and reached under the bed. “Fine. But after your first orgasm you will get spoiled.” 

 

Tony nodded. He quickly got onto his back, pulling himself up towards the headboard. Tony normally slept naked. Today Stephen was grateful. He wouldn't need all the extra work fo pull the man's clothes off and then get yelled at for ripping them. 

 

“Spread your legs.” Stephen instructed. “And get yourself ready. You wanted this, I'm going to make sure that you're exhausted from pleasure.” 

 

Tony laughed. “Vampires don't get exhausted.” 

 

Stephen pulled out one of the slimmer toys in the box. Tony's favorite. A red and blue double ended dildo that he had bought two years ago. 

 

Tony had found a witch that enchanted the toy for the both of them. Now whenever they were both using it, it would fuck them accordingly to what the other person was feeling. 

 

It usually ended with Stephen getting fucked the fastest and Tony getting slow and agonizing. 

 

“Just hush and enjoy.” 

 

                                               *

 

Stephen's more blissed out than Tony by the time that he comes. They didn't even make it towards the second toy, the double ended dildo proving to be enough for the both of them.  

 

Tony pulled the toy out of both of them and crawled onto Stephen where he laid at the other end of the bed. 

 

“That felt amazing.” Tony nuzzled against Stephen's cheek. “That was spoiling me.” 

 

“I still have the day planned however. You deserve the world.”

 

“I get that. I do but Stephen, we have eternity for all of that.” 

  
  



End file.
